peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Scars
Scars (originally known as The Scars) were a post-punk band from Edinburgh, Scotland, and were a part of that city's music scene of the late 1970s and early 1980s. Fronted by Robert King and featuring Paul Research on lead guitar, John Mackie on bass, and Calumn Mackay on drums, the band's first single was in 1979 on Fast Product; "Horrorshow"/"Adult/ery". (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Peel invited the band to record two of his Sessions, once in February 1980 and another in May 1981. Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1980-02-20. First broadcast 06 March 1980, repeated 08 April 1980. * She's Alive / So Strong / Author! Author! / Je T'Aime C'Est Le Mort 2. Recorded 1981-05-20. First broadcast 04 June 1981, repeated 29 June 1981. * Remember Me / Turn Me On / Vanishing / They Came And Took Her Other Shows Played ;1979 *15 March 1979: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *19 March 1979: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *26 March 1979: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *27 March 1979: Horrorshow (7" - Adult/ery) Fast Product FAST 8 *16 April 1979: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *09 May 1979: Horrorshow (7" - Adult/ery) Fast Product FAST 8 *20 August 1979: Horrorshow (7" - Adult/ery) Fast Product FAST 8 *25 August 1979 (BFBS): Horrorshow (7" - Adult/ery) Fast Product FAST 8 *19 December 1979: Adult/ery (v/a album - Fast Product - The First Year Plan) EMI EMC 3312 / Fast Product F 11 ;1980 *25 February 1980: They Came And Took Her (7") PRE/Charisma PRE002 *01 March 1980 (BFBS): They Came And Took Her (7") PRE/Charisma PRE002 *13 March 1980: They Came And Took Her (7") PRE/Charisma PRE002 *28 May 1980: The Psychomodo (7” – Love Song) Pre PRE 005 *31 May 1980 (BFBS): The Psychomodo (7” – Love Song) Pre PRE 005 ;1981 *28 January 1981: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *08 March 1981 (BFBS): Adult/ery (7") Fast Product FAST 8 *22 March 1981 (BFBS): All About You (7”) PRE PRE 014 *25 March 1981: David (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *30 March 1981: Leave Me In The Autumn (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *01 April 1981: All About You (7”) PRE PRE 014 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Fear Of The Dark (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): The Lady In The Car With Glasses (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 *06 April 1981: Je T'Aime C'est La Mort (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *11 April 1981 (BFBS): Obsessions (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *26 April 1981 (BFBS): Obsessions (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *28 April 1981: All About You (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *05 May 1981: Aquarama (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 *28 May 1981 (BFBS): Fear Of The Dark (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 *04 October 1981 (BFBS): Author! Author! (12" EP) Stiff America TEES 12-04 ;1982 *22 February 1982: Fear Of The Dark (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 ;1985 *02 January 1985: All About You (Please add any missing info) See Also *Scotland: Sessions External Links *Wikipedia * Category:Artists